


Carry Me Home

by TheHardestFall



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: #lovethissong, Akko Is The Best Of Girlfriends, Akko To The Rescue, Blink 182, Diana Works Too Much, Dianakko Week, F/F, all the small things - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHardestFall/pseuds/TheHardestFall
Summary: Dianakko Week 2018 Entry! Day 5.Diana, overworked and starving, falls asleep at her desk one night, and who better to come to her rescue than Akko?  Short, sweet and fluffy to the max!





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thanks for reading my day 5 fic! So I'll blunt, its short, its sweet, and its fluffier than a sheep. Diana's probably a little OOC here, but its worth it trust me. This is my favorite fic out of the posted ones so far, and I would like to mention that I pulled inspiration for this from All The Small Things by Blink182. I don't know what it is, maybe it's the musician in me, but sometimes I hear a song and it just... Makes sense to make a fic out of it. This one isn't as detailed as tomorrows, I just pulled inspiration from the last chorus, not the whole song, but I hope you all still like it!
> 
> As always, a big thank you to my Beta, ImaginaryEngineer, for your continued help and support!

Day 5: Spoiling Diana.

Carry Me Home.

Being a member on a board of trustees of a premier hospital is no easy task. Being twenty-four years old, and being one of the controlling members, was a hundred times more difficult. The stress that Diana Cavendish found herself under on a daily basis was incredible. Especially on a day where she had marathon meetings back to back to back. After waking up at four, she had come in early to complete paperwork, and then the meetings starting at nine.

She had had lunch at noon, but was pulled away and didn't get more than a few bites of her sandwich. Then it was a disciplinary meeting for one of the doctors, followed by a very long, very boring budgetary meeting. She supposed it was a good thing since the focus was how best to spend the large military grant they had been given to assist in helping veterans, as well as a review of numbers and percentages. Everything was going really well. Ever since Diana made the decision to buy a majority share in the failing hospital, it began to turn around. It was now one of the premier hospitals in the UK, and the blonde couldn't be prouder.

But pride was no substitute for food or sleep. It could only fuel her for so long, and she was about to run on empty.

And so, it would have come as no surprise to anyone who knew her that she was sleeping at her desk. She hadn't intended to, she really only closed her eye just a second. Truly, she had just wanted to go home to Akko, maybe snuggle a little, and fall asleep in her arms. However the second she sat down, her body finally gave out, and she was out like a light in seconds.

She was so out, she didn't hear footsteps coming down the hall, or her office door open. She didn't even hear the chuckle. Diana had no idea what was going on until Akko was draping her jacket around her shoulders and kissing her cheek softly. "Hey sleepy head."

The blonde groaned softly and lifted her head up off her arms. "A-Akko? Why are you- what time is it?"

Akko brushed a loose strand of golden hair out of Diana's face. "Almost 2 A.M."

The heiress sighed and straightened herself up. "I'm sorry Akko. I never intended to fall asleep." By the time she got to the end of her sentence, however, her eyes were closing again and had to use most of her self-control to force them open again.

Akko couldn't help but chuckle, her voice soft. "It's ok. Come on, let me take you home."

Diana, however, shook her head. "I'm sorry Akko, but at this hour, I believe there's no point. I'll just have to turn around in a few- why are you smirking like that?"

"Because," Akko knelt next to Diana so she was closer to eye level with the sleepy woman."You actually have the next week off."

Diana looked at her oddly "What? No, I don't Akko."

"Oh yes you do. I arranged everything. Scarlet will handle all of your in-person meetings, Merrill is taking your interview and handling all emails, and your aunt actually said she would handle everything else. When I reached out I didn't think she would even reply but she said you needed a vacation. And if Daryl says that, then you know it's true."

Diana looked at her girlfriend for a long minute, her head still fuzzy and not processing. "You...Got me a week off from work?"

The smile on Akkos face was huge "I did. Now let's get you home and in bed, ok? I took the week off too, so we'll be able to sleep in together."

The young woman in the office chair smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, however she missed and, in a very uncharacteristic move, fell out of her chair altogether. But Akko was ready, and caught her in her strong arms before Diana even had a chance at hitting the ground.

Then she chuckled again, much to Diana's embarrassment. The blonde went to stutter out an excuse but the fog in her head made it impossible, and then Akko cut her off with a soft kiss, promptly putting an end to it altogether

Diana tried to sit up, but her girlfriend adjusted her grip and lifted Diana up bridal style. There was a limited amount of protest from the blonde before she finally just laid her head on Akkos shoulder and let herself enjoy Akko spoiling her like this.

Akko made sure to turn the lights off before she carried her girl all the way out of the hospital, just like that. There were few staff members on the floor, and the patients were all in their rooms, leaving the halls clear and easy to navigate. By the time Akko reached the lobby, Diana was dozing off in her arms. Akko stepped out into the warm night air and looked around for a second. The night was still, peaceful. There wasn't even a breeze blowing through. Right there, in that moment, Akko and the sleeping Diana could have been the only two people on the whole planet.

As she walked, Akko looked up at the sky again, loving the way the stars twinkled on their field of black, surrounding the crescent moon. She caught sight of Ursa Major, and the Big Dipper lying therein, and felt a smile break out across her face.

Maybe about halfway home, Diana stirred a little, but Akko was on top of it. She kissed the top of Diana's head "Shhh...Keep your head still. The night will go on, I'll carry you home."

The statement, or perhaps just the soothing tones of Akkos voice, calmed Diana back down and pulled her back into sleep, her head still resting on Akkos chest. Maybe she was mistaken, but she was pretty sure she saw a smile on Diana's face, and that made her heart flutter.

She smiled and gently kissed the top of Diana's head again. "Say it ain't so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home. Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill. The night will go on, the night will go on."


End file.
